An Era Ends
by x Dark Lady x
Summary: In a perfect world, where Lord Kira reigns supreme, the death of Yagami Light by the hands of the person he least expected, brings the era of darkness to a shattering halt.


**x Dark Lady x**

In a perfect world, where Lord Kira reigns supreme, the death of Yagami Light by the hands of the person he least expected, brings the era of darkness to a shattering halt.

_(Inspired by – _"Daughter of Evil"_ by Hatsune Miku)_

* * *

><p><strong>A N ~ E R A ~ E N D S<br>**

"_The artist who aims at perfection in everything achieves it in nothing."_  
>– Eugene Delacroix<p>

* * *

><p>Storm cloud gathered, and rain drizzled down the glimmering, golden arches, silently dripping onto the cold, marble floor it surrounded. A roof, made of clear, translucent glass hung over the top, making it seem like a pristine, crystal-like canopy – a cone-tipped peak of sorts – hanging over the open, circular monument. In the middle of the shining, untouched floors was a small silver pedestal, with a statue of a large angel, arms out and knees bent (as if he had just recovered from a large jumped.) Two, large, feathered wings sprouted from his back, painted a deep ebony black, sharply contrasting with the pale granite of the statue itself.<p>

Underneath the ceramic sculpture, three words were engraved onto a gold plaque.

**KIRA**  
><em><strong>T<strong>_hy _**L**_ord

* * *

><p>He swept aside his long brown, almost auburn, coloured hair, and looked down at the hoards of people below him, with nothing but a few hundred stairs separating them. He looked down at them, his cold, red eyes and laughed manically. He rose up, his long scarlet robe billowing out behind him. "The whole world is mine – look! The justice that only I, Kira, can take out! This world – is a perfect world!"<p>

The crowd roared with approval, and basking in it all, Kira stood tall, a large, evil grin stretched across his pale face. "A place where there are no criminals, no hate, no jealousy – a united stretch of land, all under my rulings. I have done it! My life's goal! The world – is _mine_!"

* * *

><p><em>Some people barely remembered how it began, the reign of Kira. It was all an elaborate plot, starting with a psychological game. Kira played it – he played it perfectly. The leading parties of the world all fell, one by one, at his feet. Within months, the whole world had surrendered to Kira. They would not oppose his work. The police did nothing. No individual investigations were sent out – and those that attempted were outmatched within the first two moves.<em>

_Strange things begin to happen afterwards. Kira became more open. Never showing his face, but speaking on television, coercing people to his side with his persuasive words and winning arguments. People already had started their fanatical obsessions, by then. Places of worship were built, statues were sculpted and castles were constructed. The world was turning in Kira's palm. Then, one day, he called all the world's representatives, and revealed himself._

_Nobody knows what happened in the room, but all one can assume was it was horrible. All the men and women came out of that meeting seemingly scarred for life, and absolute and utterly devoted into aiding Kira's cause. And so, the world's tide changed, and as years progressed, Earth fell deeper and deeper into the clutches of Lord Kira._

* * *

><p>Deep within the confines of the alley, a rebellion stirred.<p>

"We cannot give in to his vile clutches!" a dark haired woman preached, her voice determined and furious, "He is nothing but a murderer, hiding behind his fancy throne. He rules through fear, not adoration and love. We can use this to eliminate him! Join us – so we can go back to the days where there was no killing! No high up emperor that threatened to kill us if we even toe the line. Where the world was governed by equality, not hypocritical logic and false worlds! Join us, to begin the revolution!"

"We – the people – will stand tall!" she cried out, pumping his fist in the air. Thousands of people surrounded her, eager to contribute, and all yelled out their support. Kira, to them, was a cold-hearted monster, a crazy sociopath that needed to be killed. "And if nobody will step forward to stand against him, then we, as a mass, will risk our lives to kill him!"

Only a few feet away, hidden in the shadows, a dark form let out a long, dry, humourless chuckle. "Hyuk, hyuk, hyuk. Sorry, but I just can't let that happen."

His slitted eyes darted across the area, before he sped off into the distance, leaving nothing but a single, red apple.

* * *

><p>The Death Note lay, encased in a glass box, inside a safe in Kira's room. Nobody knew of its existence, as Kira was a horribly secretive leader, and fancied himself immortal enough that a successor was completely out of the question. The book, itself, was hardly used anymore, as Kira had fashioned such a world that <em>nobody <em>would even dare commit a crime, and if so, they would commit suicide, simply to avoid the horrifying prospect of having Kira's wrath upon them.

And so it lay, peacefully, waiting for an opportunity to prove its worth, lest be returned back into the dark depths of the Shinigami World.

* * *

><p>The rebellion marched forward, determined expressions on their faces. Kira watched this all from the comforts of his ornate gold throne, decorated in rubies and emeralds, laughing at their stupidity. "Do they honestly think that <em>they <em>– nothing but mere mortals could kill me?"

Above him, the hazy outline of a muscled Death God wavered, "Hyuk, hyuk, hyuk!"

"Stop laughing Ryuk, and watch as my army massacres them!" Kira growled, his voice a mix between anger and triumph. He knew he was going to win. There was no way he _couldn't_. He himself had designed the defences for his castle, and it was completely fool proof. _Nobody _would be able to get past his guards.

Ryuk still laughed, a toothy, sharp grin spread across his face.

"Oh~ this is fun. What will you do, Kira? What _will _you do?"

* * *

><p><em>H-How did this happen?<em>

Kira sprinted to his room, sweat pouring down his forehead. The guards – the esteemed warriors he had deemed completely loyal, had turned against him. Within minutes, they had collapsed half of the fortress, and set fire to it. The smoke was quickly clearing, revealing millions of people, all with weapons in their hands. Kira cursed, and dove into the safe, rapidly clicking through the numbers. Within seconds, it had opened itself, and he had emerged onto a balcony, a black book in his hand.

"Hahahaaa," he cackled, "This is the end! I have retrieved possession of the Death Note. Everybody here will die!"

Ryuk was still laughing.

His red eyes rapidly swarmed across the people, and his pen flew across the page, writing name after name, but there was just too many –

_Just how many people wanted to bring him down? And why? He was the ruler! He had created the ideal, perfect world! How __**dare **__they oppose me!_

The door fell open, and a dark haired woman stepped through, a gun in her hands and her eyes narrowed with hate. Kira spun around and a hiss escaped his lips. "Yagami Sayu – how _dare_ you!"

"This is the end for you, _Lord_," she growled, "You have committed so many crimes, hurt too many – your dictatorship will end here, _Kira_."

"I don't think so," Kira sneered, and his pen poised over the sheet, ready to write her name within a second of warning. "You don't have the power or the _guts."_

Sayu's finger pressed the trigger, and her face spoke of no nonsense. She would do it. She would kill someone if it meant finally releasing the world from this tyrant's wrath! Kira's smirk widened and Sayu squeezed her eyes shut, and fired.

A thundering sound echoed across the room, followed by a loud, pained roar. Kira was on the floor, clutching his chest. His expression was crazed, "No! NO! This is not happening! THIS CANNOT BE REAL! I am Justice – I am a GOD! I CANNOT DIE! You cannot kill me – BOW DOWN! I AM YOUR LORD!"

"You," she said, her teeth gritted and her hands trembling "are _not _my Lord."

Suddenly, Kira let out a rasped plea, "Ryuk! Do it! Kill her now!"

Ryuk didn't move. Kira, eyes wide, screamed in frustration and hate.

"Give in, Kira! You can't win! Just surrender now!"

She crept forward, gun still pointed at the hunched form of the once great Lord. Ryuk smirked, and let out a long, evil chuckle, "This is the end! Didn't I say that when it came the time for you to die –"

Sayu took a deep breath – just one shot and she would be _free_.

"– I would be the one to kill you." His hand curved across the page, rough clawed hands spelling out letters.

The sound of a gun vibrated around the room, and Kira fell to the floor, eyes lifeless. Blood pooled around his body, and Sayu collapsed onto the floor, tears pouring down her pretty, delicate face. She touched the pale face of Kira, her hands shaking.

"Why…why did you make me do this?"

Ryuk sniggered to himself. _Humans – they are so amusing, even in death!_

Sayu dropped her gun, the metal clattering to the floor, as she spoke in a quiet, sullen voice, "Rest in peace… _oniisan_."

Outside, the sky cleared, and a happy cheer rose up in the crowd, and thousands of overjoyed prisoners fled out of the cells, reuniting with their families. Unbeknownst to everyone else, a large, dark figure flapped his large wings and disappeared into the sky, a dark grin on his face and two books clutched in his tattered hands.

A small piece of paper fluttered to the ground, landing softly on Kira's chest. Four words were scrawled on the thin note.

_Yagami Light  
>Murder<em>

And so, with the death of a once simple university genius, came the conclusion to a great, horrible era of death and fear – the era of Kira.

* * *

><p><strong>End<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Footnote: <em>I don't really know where this idea came from. I suppose you could think of it as a story that sort of builds on "What if Kira won?" and "What if Light took the Shinigami Eye Deal?" I'm not wholly happy with it (I wanted Ryuk to play a bigger part) but I think, really, now that L and his successors are dead, Sayu is the best person - whom has some sort of attachment to Light, now "Kira" **- **to kill him. There are three ways I could have gone with this story - 1) Focus on Kira's world. 2) Focus on how Kira's world came to be. 3) Focus on his death. I chose the last, simply because it was the easiest to portray. Perhaps if I get a good enough response, I will attempt to do those as well :) Otherwise~ please review! It's my first oneshot in the Death Note category!**  
><strong>


End file.
